<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confections by alysurr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828748">Confections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr'>alysurr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Baking, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, meet cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie just returned to Beach City to reunite with her old high school band after graduating college with no plan. Lars works at his family's bakery, whipping up new recipes and living his best, albeit boring life. When Sadie drops off a flyer for an upcoming show at Lars' bakery, she invites him to come watch her band play. </p><p>She wants him there, so of course he's gonna go.</p><p>The Bakery/Band AU nobody asked for, but these two kids deserve the world so I'm gonna give it to 'em.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Lars Barriga/Sadie Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sadie walks into Beach City’s only bakery, The Barriga Bread Room, she isn’t sure if they’re open. It’s late afternoon, and the lights are on, but the place is deserted. The bell on the door didn’t seem to alert anyone of her presence, and she considered just walking back out. But should she call the owner or something and let them know nobody’s here and the doors are unlocked?</p><p>Besides, she wanted to ask if she could hang up a poster to advertise her band’s show next weekend, and she felt weird doing it without permission. </p><p>The sound of punk music coming from the back room, barely audible over the buzzing of the older refrigerator and soda machine on either side of the door, grabs her attention and she heads to the door that says “EMPLOYEES ONLY”. She pushes it open to reveal a young guy, maybe a year or two younger than herself, his back to her as he bends over something on a counter. He’s tall and thin, wearing a white t-shirt tucked into black jeans with a light blue apron tied around his neck and waist. The wardrobe was an interestingly sharp contrast to the guy’s stretched earlobes and curly copper mohawk. </p><p>Sadie wanted to clear her throat or something to grab his attention so she could ask about the flyer and get on with her night, but she didn’t want to interrupt whatever magic was happening on the other side of the room. His shoulders moved in a calculated and precise way, and Sadie tried to imagine the expression he wore on his face as he focused on his task. </p><p>He spun around to grab something and yelped at the sight of her, a high pitched shriek that you’d normally associate with small children or young girls on roller coasters. </p><p>“What are you doing back here?!” His knuckles were white as he gripped the counter in his astonished state. His tone was sharp, but not mean—and technically Sadie wasn’t where she was supposed to be, she should have expected that. </p><p>“Sorry!” Sadie apologized quickly. “It’s just, there was nobody up front and I heard the music and—what are you working on?” </p><p>Sadie put on a dazzling smile and the guy’s knuckles returned to a shade more suitable to his complexion as he relaxed, deciding this tiny blonde woman wasn’t exactly a threat. Getting a better look at her, she looked kind of familiar, but he wasn’t sure why. She was barely five feet tall, all curves and soft features from her bare calves to her blonde ringlets. Still, she had a certain aura to her that she was not to be fucked around with. </p><p>“I, um, uh,” he said eloquently, shoving his hands in the pockets of the apron. He looked a bit like a little kid who got caught doing something he shouldn’t be, it was kind of adorable. He cleared his throat. “Pavlova.”</p><p>Sadie cocked her head to the side. “I’ve never heard of that,” she admitted. </p><p>“It’s, um, a meringue based pastry.”</p><p>“Ah.”</p><p>The guy shifted his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly, before blurting out: “Would you like to try one?” </p><p>“Sure!” Sadie said, too fast and enthusiastic as she finally entered the room, leaving her space in the doorway. </p><p>“Sorry if they suck,” he said as she walked around the island counter to where he was standing. “I’m still perfecting the recipe.” He waved a hand, motioning to a dozen or so pastries that looked like fat, flaky cookies, topped with whipped cream, blueberries and pomegranate seeds. </p><p>“I’m sure they’ll taste just as lovely as they look,” Sadie said, offering a reassuring smile. Their close proximity made it so she had to tilt her head back to meet his lovely dark eyes. He was easily a foot taller than her, maybe even more. His sharp features were balanced out by wide, dark eyes and the soft curls that tumbled over his forehead, and a stripe of powdered sugar or flour smudged across his cheek. His name tag read “Lars” in all caps, boyish handwriting in sharpie.</p><p>Sadie looked away, reaching for one of the pastries. </p><p>“Wait! Almost forgot the final touch,” Lars interrupted, turning away to grab a strange metal canister from the other counter. He pinched a lever on the handle and expertly shook it over the pastries, coating them in a fine layer of powdered sugar. Once he had finished and admired his handiwork, he nodded, setting the canister down. “Alright, dig in.” </p><p>Sadie laughed through her nose before reaching for one of the pastries and taking a bite. The guy was leaning against the opposite counter now, looking so earnest as he tried to judge her thoughts by her facial expression. Her blue eyes widened in surprise. The pastry had a crisp exterior, but the inside was fluffy and melted in her mouth as soon as it hit her tongue. Some kind of citrus flavor tickled her tongue, balanced out by the juices from the blueberries and pomegranate seeds. </p><p>“Oh my gosh!” Sadie exclaimed after swallowing. “You made this!? It’s delicious!” </p><p>Lars grinned, nodding as she took another bite. He had a great smile, wide and bright, spreading to his eyes as they scrunched up just a little from the size of it. He chuckled awkwardly as she finished the pavlova, looking away as she licked cream from her fingertips.</p><p>Were his cheeks that pink when she came in? Probably, he worked at a bakery and had probably been in and out of ovens all day. </p><p>“Don’t change a thing.”</p><p>“Huh?” Lars turned back to her, cocking an eyebrow. </p><p>“The recipe. I think it’s perfect!” </p><p>“Oh, uh, thanks,” he said, running a hand through his curls sheepishly. “Um, so, what brings you into the bakery?”</p><p>“Oh! Right!” Distracted by the delicious pastry and the eye candy in front of her, Sadie had all but forgotten about the reason she was here in the first place. She dug around in the bag she had slung over her shoulder, producing a poster and holding it out to him. Their friend Lapis had designed it, a rose between the blades of a pair of barber’s scissors, drawn in a traditional tattoo art style. “My band is doing a show at the Topaz Tavern next weekend, and I was wondering if I could maybe hang a flyer here?”</p><p>Lars took it from her, scanning the contents. “Sadie Killer and the Suspects, huh? Are you Miss Killer, or one of the suspects?”</p><p>“I’m Sadie!” she beamed. “It’s a play on words, my last name is Miller and all…” Her smile got shy as she explained, feeling a little ridiculous and dorky even though her band was her pride and joy. It just always felt weird talking about it with strangers. </p><p>“Cool. Yeah, let me find some tape, you can hang it right by the door so everyone who comes and leaves is sure to see it.” He handed the flyer back to her, then headed out to the front of the bakery to search for tape. Sadie followed him, walking in front of the counter as he walked behind it towards the register. He disappeared behind it for just a moment, the sound of drawers being opened and things being pushed around filling the silence. </p><p>The bell on the door jingled, and two teenagers entered the bakery. “Hey, is the milkshake machine still bro--Sadie!”</p><p>“Oh! Hi, Steven!” The curly haired teenager threw his arms around her, squeezing her tightly. Last time she saw him, he was shorter than her, and now he towered over her. Just like almost everyone else she knew. “Oof, not so tight!”</p><p>“Oh, sorry!” Steven released her, grinning widely. “I’m just so excited! I didn’t know you were back in town!”</p><p>“I got back a couple of weeks ago. I wasn’t sure what I wanted to do when I finished college, so I figured I’d come back and see about getting the band back together. We have a show next weekend, you should come!”</p><p>“You’re singing again!?”</p><p>“I am! I never really stopped, but it’s not like I could take everyone to Empire City with me. Who is this?” Sadie asked, motioning to his partner.</p><p>“This is Connie, my girlfriend! She’s from Delmarva! Connie, this is Sadie! She used to babysit me!”</p><p>“Nice to meet you! Steven told me you used to let him watch movies so scary he wouldn’t sleep for days!”</p><p>Sadie laughed, loud and ugly, covering her mouth as she did. “Yeah, I did do that, didn’t I? But you always asked!”</p><p>Steven laughed too. “I did, I did!”</p><p>Lars walked out from behind the counter, a roll of tape in hand. </p><p>“Did you get the milkshake machine fixed?” Steven asked, his expression pleading. </p><p>“We did,” Lars nodded. “Just a sec though, I was helping Sadie with something.” </p><p>“You can take care of them, I got it,” Sadie said when he held out a hand for the flyer. “By the door, right?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Lars replied, trying not to let his disappointment show on his face as he handed over the tape. He wanted to be useful to her, if only for a moment, but she had her back to him now as she decided the perfect place to put the flyer. </p><p>“Alright, guys, what flavors are we having tonight?”</p><p>“Chocolate!” Steven said immediately. </p><p>“I think I’ll have chocolate, too, please!” Connie replied politely. </p><p>“Two chocolate milkshakes, coming right up.” </p><p>He busied himself preparing the milkshakes as Steven and Connie took seats at the counter. If he glanced over towards the door a couple of times to admire Sadie’s backside, well, that was his business.</p><p>“Here’s your tape back.”</p><p>Lars turned around from the milkshake machine to see Sadie placing the tape gently back on the counter. “Thanks,” he said loud enough that she could hear him over the machine.</p><p>“Thanks for letting me hang the flyer!” Sadie replied with a big grin, her blue eyes shining.</p><p>“Any time. You don’t even have to ask, just post ‘em whenever you got a show,” Lars said casually as he dispensed chocolate milkshakes into tall glasses for Steven and Connie. </p><p>“I’ll take you up on that! I hope to see you at the show, Lars!” And with that, she turned on her heel and walked out the door. </p><p>“Wait, how did you know my name..?” Lars asked, face getting warm again because he was <em>sure</em>he didn’t tell her. Maybe Steven had said it, or something? The door had already shut behind her with another jingle, and he furrowed his brows as he placed the milkshakes on the counter in front of Steven and Connie.</p><p>Steven took a long sip from his milkshake, shrugging. </p><p>Connie rolled her eyes. “You’re wearing a name tag, Lars.”</p><p>Lars looked down at his chest. “Right.” </p><p>“Are you working on any new pastries for us to try out?” Steven asked hopefully. </p><p>“Yeah, gimme a sec, I’ll go grab ‘em.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>